This invention relates to a sheet discharge apparatus for discharging sheets sent from an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer or copier to be stacked after performing a process such as aligning and jogging.
Conventionally, it is known that a sheet discharge apparatus is mounted to an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer or copier for transferring a sheet sent from the image forming apparatus, and for aligning the sheet by pressing against an aligning reference member.
In the prior art described above, the alignment member starts to align the sheet after the sheet has been completely discharged to a discharge position away from the alignment member on a discharge tray. Thus, there are problems such as the alignment operation timing tends to be delayed, or during the long movement time, a jam easily occurs as the sheet is moving from a position away from the alignment reference member.
In view of solving the problems related to the conventional technology, this invention provides a sheet discharge apparatus and an image forming apparatus equipped with the same that efficiently align a sheet and prevent a sheet jams during the alignment.